Snow Love
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: In the depths of the snowy forest, on the eve of Christmas, Rock lee makes himself a promise of love. Will he keep it, or will yet another heartbroken day pass for our passionate ninja? LeeSaku


The snow fell heavily and Sakura sighed, watching it from beyond her window. Her breath fogged up on the glass and she rested her head on her hands. Today, she had to miss out on training. The snow was too heavy for them to do anything, but as usual, Lee was out there anyway. She could see his green figure in the midst of the forest. His speed completely enticed her and his focus was so much more than hers. She was truly fascinated.

Lee looked over his shoulders at the small house that sakura now called home. She had moved about three weeks ago to a small cottage that overlooked a dense forest. That forest happened to be the exact place where Lee trained every single day. He kicked the tree again.

"If I cant kick this 400 times, I will have to jump rope 1000 times" He furrowed his brows and kicked the trunk for the 300th time. His leg was tiring and he knew he wasn't going to be able to do it.

"Damn" He jumped away from the wood, breathing heavily and getting out his jump rope. He began to jump, counting aloud.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five" The rope made a whoosh every time it sailed past his ear. His leg was still tired after the log, and he could feel the strain on it.

"Seven hundred and fifty two…seven hundred and fifty three…Seven hundred and fifty four…Seven hundred and-" The rope caught the bottom of his weaker foot and he stumbled and fell.

"Because I can't jump rope 1000 times, I will ask Sakura-Hime out" He sighed and picked up his things, returning home. Asking sakura out was something he wanted to wait for. He did like her, but he had never had the nerve to physically ask her out. But now…Now he had made a pact to himself.

"Christmas day…Christtmas day I will do it. I will overcome my fears." He shuffled through the snow.

Sakura lay back on her couch with a hot cup of Coco in her hand and a good new manga series about two young teens who were in love; the boy liked the girl, but never had the nerve to ask her out. She liked it. It somehow reminded her of something…

"Gai-sensei…I-I made a pact to myself…and I kind of wish I could back out of it now." He stood at his sensei's door. The wreath hung on the wood as the ninja looked down at his younger look alike. Gai motioned for him to come in, telling him to sit down.

"Tell me. Did you vow to defeat Orochimaru on your own?" He chuckled and patted him on the back, taking a seat himself. Lee linked his fingers together, chuckling himself.

"not quite. Its possibly more difficult. And ten times as scary." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"I said I'd ask Sakura-chan out"

The book fell to the floor with a soft clunk. The wooden floor was cold from the snow that surrounded the house and cooled the air. The pink haired girl had fallen asleep early Christmas. The pink haired girl had fallen asleep early Christmas eve. Her not-so-hot coco sat on the table, beside where she slept and the snow reflected light onto her face through the windows. Three soft knocks at the door awoke her suddenly. Her hands fumbled around for her dressing gown and it slid onto her arms, covering her bra and underwear up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, running her hands through her hair. The door handle was pushed down and she saw Lee stood there, holding a huge bouquet of red roses and in a Christmas jumper. He smiled at her.

"ohayo, Sakura-chan! I hope you slept well!" He smiled and pushed the roses forward.

"These are for you. It's the same amount as all the flowers you got me whilst I was in hospital. Merry Christmas." He smiled and she took them off him, smiling.

"Ohayo Lee-kun." She yawned. "How come youre here so early?"

He smiled with the corner of his lips and took a deep breath.

"II came to ask you something really important…I-I mean, its important to me. It might not be to you, but…I suppose that's why Im asking you" He mentally slapped himself.

"I-I came to ask you…Would you go out with me?" He smiled nervously. She stared at him. He swallowed. And without warning, she jumped on him.

"Hai! HAI! Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask for so long." She smiled into his shoulder. Around the rest of team 7 she had to act…hard to get. That's why she had rejected his hints so many times.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan"


End file.
